


Send My Love (to your new lover)

by adia90



Series: Something For The Pain [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Tessa - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adia90/pseuds/adia90
Summary: That talk in the limo.





	Send My Love (to your new lover)

“Say something, T.”

She purses her lips, pulling her pink coat tighter around her. No longer is she seeking the warmth from the man next to her. She has to erase that from her subconscious and amend her two-decade old intuition. “You don’t need to walk with me, you know. I would understand if you want to walk with Jackie.” She is not one that shies away from saying her name.

“Of course I’m going to walk with you. It’s your name and mine. I’m going to share it with you.”

“Is she okay with it?”

“I think so.”

She leans back. The roads are congested. “You didn’t give her a choice. Of course. Thanks for making me look like the bad guy here.”

He sighs. “Tessa. I thought it wouldn’t matter.”

“Of course.” She nods again.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“Yeah, it’s okay. It’s a surprise. But I understand.”

The silence is deafening. Since _her_ arrival two days ago, the atmosphere has changed. She feels like she’s breathing underwater.

“Tessa, look at me.”

She averts her eyes, looking down at her flawless nails. She scoffs. Externally, she’s buffed and polished and coiffed to perfection. Internally, she’s shattered like a broken mirror. “I’d have to look at you plenty for the next two hours. Spare me this fifteen minutes.”

She could hear his jaw clenching. After twenty one years, she doesn’t have to see him to know his reaction.

“You can’t be mad at me. You told me to give you time. I’m a man of my word.”

“This is me not being mad. This is me being disappointed. I didn’t foresee this circumstances.”

“What? You think I’d be pining after you the whole year you’re on your ‘year of yes’, two point oh?”

She turns to face him slowly, looking at him as if she’s seeing him for the very first time. Some sort of an enlightenment doubles with self awareness. She chuckles and shakes her head. “Wow. Obviously I’ve been wrong.”

“What? Don’t be cryptic. You always have so many words for _them_. But rarely for _me_ ,” he accuses, the frown marring his handsome face. She itches to smooth it away, but realises it isn’t her place anymore.

She shrugs her shoulders. “Well, okay. I give you words. I was thinking, after twenty one years, I still can’t get a good read on you.”

“Yeah? After all that I’ve done, you don’t know how much I love you still?” he replies sarcastically.

“I don’t know, Scott. It got lost in translation when you jumped into Jackie’s bed back in July barely a week after we had our talk. Bold of you to say that to me when you’d be fucking another woman tonight,” she says calmly, but her heart is in a storm. She is never more thankful for the electric partition in the limo.

“You were the one who pulled the plug! You were the one who asked for time! Don’t put that shit on me, T. _Don’t_."

“I won’t, because I was the stupid one who _overestimated_ our love to survive through time. I was the stupid one who didn’t want to burden you with my heavy schedules and trap you in an unhappy situation. I was the one who thought it wouldn’t be fair to chain you so close to me, doing things that is not your cup of tea. I was the one who thought although I couldn’t have you literally by my side, for the next few months, I’d be reassured by your love because you’d still be there for me as my best friend, my biggest fan, my whole damn heart and my entire universe. But guess what. I was wrong.”

“I was ready to give you everything, Scott. Every damn thing. White picket fences and marble counter and three point five children with your nose and your hair. After a few months. But you can’t wait a week. How much did you love me still when you were deep inside her? Tell me. _Tell me_.”

She looks at him, who is stunned into silence, his eyes red rimmed.

She looks away then. “How’s that for words?”

The car pulls over the curb in front of the red carpet.

He opens his mouth, stuttering. “I, I’m sorry, baby. I lo-.”

“Shh,” she says gently, putting her fingers on his lips. Then pulling away, creating a distance between them. “Today, we are Virtue and Moir. For one last time. After, you are free to be you, Scott Moir. I won’t hold you back anymore,” she says it, with finality.

“Tessa, you don’t mean that,” he trembles, grasping her hand tightly.

“Please release my hand.”

He reluctantly lets go, her warmth and soul leaving him, as regrets blanket him with vengeance. “Kiddo. I’m _sorry_.”

She smiles ruefully. “Me too.”


End file.
